30 Ways to Show I Love You
by Skitty13
Summary: Finding true love is hard, which is why Drew knows how lucky he is to have May by his side. Being in a relationship, there are an infinite amount of ways to show how much you care about someone. It doesn't have to be big or elaborate, just as Drew found thirty little ways to show just how much he loved May. Contestshipping.
1. Simply saying 'I love you'

30 Ways to Show I Love You

Contestshipping

Welcome~! Skitty here! It's been a while since I posted contestshipping since Inspiration, so I'm back~!

In honor of Contestshipping Day coming up later this month, I'll be posting little one shots about "30 Ways to Show I Love You" from the points of views of Drew & May themselves all summer. Prepare to see more contestshipping fics on their way. :) I'll try my best to post as often as I can, and I hope you guys can leave some positive feedback? :)

Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

 _Simply saying "I love you."_

* * *

Drew's POV

Sitting on the couch with my arm wrapped snuggly around brunette that claimed the position of my girlfriend, I stared at the credits of the movie as they rolled across the darkening TV screen.

"What did you think of the movie, May?" I asked, grabbing the remote and pausing it.

Silence answered me, making me peer over at her curiously.

As I should have expected, she had fallen asleep tucked into my side. Earlier when she was shifting around to get more comfortable, it was foreseeable that she would be in the position to fall asleep while she at it, after all, she was May.

I tapped my phone and it illuminated the time. Nearly midnight.

The entire room seemed like it was at the mercy of the night, a sleepy blanket covering us, silence being a soothing background sound to our breathing. In the faint light coming from another room, I admired quiet outgoing girl who was so close yet probably worlds away from me right now.

The way her head rested on my shoulder restricted my movement, but I refused dare to move anyway, because it would disrupt this moment. Cuddled up against me, I could feel her loose grip around my arm as she unconsciously snuggled closer. Her soft brown hair fell into her face, in a way that didn't obstruct her natural charm, but accentuate it. Being deep in sleep, she looked absolutely peaceful. Gosh, she was so beautiful. Did May know she had this hold on me?

She looked so fragile right now, it was so different compared to when she was awake. I know May was capable of taking care of herself, and offer her aid to me, but I always felt the urge to protect her. Even if anything was scaring her in her dreams, I would be ready to defend her in an instant. I wanted to be there to protect her so nothing would change who she was. I knew it wasn't fully possible, but it wouldn't stop me from trying.

May was one of a kind.

Ever since I had met her, she was always lingering on my mind, I wasn't quite sure why, but she intrigued me greatly. Whether it was from her childish behavior to her quirky personality, I couldn't forget her no matter what I tried to do, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Despite being rivals for so long, I had to admit, deep feelings for her had implanted themselves inside of me even before I had realized them myself.

I love her.

Despite being the romantic she was, it was the same with May, she had no idea I liked her at first. My confession of my feelings to her had been surprising yet welcomed, which I was hugely relieving for me.

The more time we spent together, the more I realized I love her.

I tried to let her know all the time, whenever I could, because a lot happens in life and I want her to be aware of this.

Knowing that sleeping on this couch all night would be far from comfortable, I carefully detached her from me, then wrapped my arms around her to carry her back to bed.

In the movement, I could hear her faintly mumbling.

"...Drew?" she asked. Her sapphire blue eyes flickered open, sleep still clouding her vision.

"Just taking you to bed," I whispered back, trying not to wake her any further from her slumber. I couldn't help but tease her even now. "Go back to sleep, you must be tired if you fell asleep during the movie." I paused for a moment as I approached the stairs. "I love you, May."

Probably too tired to make a retort, May moved her arms around my neck, making it easier for me to hold her, and for me to drop a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut as she snuggled into again.

"I love you too, Drew." May replied sleepily. "I love you."

* * *

Hehe, I thought I'd get the easiest one out of the way. :)

These three little words hold a lot of meaning, let the person you care about hear them! ;)

I'll see you all again soon! More ideas are on their way.

Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a beautiful day!

~Skitty13


	2. Giving single red roses

30 Ways to Show I Love You

Contestshipping

Approximately four more days until Contestshipping Day~!

I apologize in advance for any late updates! DX Stuff in life has come up, so I'm losing sleep and time. :(

Anyways, more fluff on its way! ;)

 _Reviews -_

 _Eevee07: Thank you~! I hope you'll enjoy these stories! :)_

 _Tropicallight: Thanks! I like your username! :)_

 _SilverFox: Thanks for all your reviews! :) I'm glad you enjoyed Inspiration as well. :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

 _Giving single red roses._

* * *

Drew's POV

"Drew!"

The excited squeal echoed around the empty training ground outside the Contest Hall. I looked up to see May's bright eyes sparkling as she ran, making her way over me way, not caring if anyone saw the way she looked right now.

Honestly, _she looked radiant_.

She launched herself into my arms, and I had to take a step back to stabilize myself so I didn't fall back. Clearly, she was still on cloud nine and filled with energy from winning the contest that just ended fifteen minutes ago.

The excited mewling of her Skitty and trilling of Beautifly, who had been trailing after her, reached my ears as I saw them approach. The two Pokémon watched us happily while they chattered with each other.

Easing out of her embrace, I pulled out a single red rose, a vision of perfection and beauty, but worth almost nothing compared to who I was giving it to.

"Congratulations on winning the contest," I praised.

She accepted the rose with a soft smile. "Thank you."

"You were lucky I already have enough ribbons to enter the Grand Festival so you didn't end up going against me," I teased, smirking. "I'm sure the clear winner would've been me either way."

May pouted, crossing her arms. "Hey, don't ruin the moment for me."

I reached over, lifting her chin up so she would look me straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry, May. Your performance was amazing, I doubt I would have been able to come up with something like it, or even compete against it."

"Apology accepted."

Calling back her Pokémon so they could rest, May pulled me over to the nearby bench so we could sit down. Leaning her head against my shoulder, she held up the rose, twirling it in between her fingers.

"Tired?" I asked. After the excitement from winning, I knew the built up fatigue from all the prior training was bound to follow. Contests took a lot of energy after all.

"A bit," May replied. A playful grin overtook her face. "Not tired enough to fall asleep on you quite yet. So, don't worry about needing to carry me around, I know I'm heavy."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to me. "I wouldn't mind carrying you anywhere, you're not as heavy as you think you are."

She looked at me adoringly before fondly stared at the rose I had given her. "Remember how you would always give me a rose after a contest no matter what I placed back when we weren't dating yet?"

I chuckled at the memories that were slowly seeping back into my mind. I had a vague idea at where this conversation was going.

"Of course, I was the one who was always giving them to you," I pointed out while doing a hair flick. "I can't believe you didn't know what a single red rose meant for so long."

May flushed.

"How could I have known when you always told me they were for Beautifly?" she protested.

"I thought you would notice how shy I was when it came to showing my emotions back then." Memories of me trying to so hard not to stumble on my words and maintain my cool façade as I talked to this brunette came back to me. In my many attempts of trying to congratulate her wholeheartedly, I panicked initially and claimed it was for Beautifly. Smooth, I know, but I couldn't correct myself without telling her the truth I hadn't been ready to share to her yet. "Aren't girls more perspective to feelings and things like that?"

"All I saw was how arrogant you were," May claimed. I looked at her, eyes wide, which caused her to laugh. "I'm joking. You're much more than just that, Drew. I guess most girls are, but I've been told by Max I'm pretty oblivious to romance and things like that when it comes to myself." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I feel like I should have noticed though, Solidad mentioned to me once, you cried when you lost your first contest."

It was my turn to flush red this time. I didn't know Solidad had told May about that incident. I had been so crushed since it was my first time, and it had been so long since then, I was really hoping everyone had forgotten about it.

Looks like I was wrong.

"...and these roses." May murmured. "I know what they mean now, and I just want to let you know, I love you too."

She had taken the unspoken words right from me. Before I could say or do anything, she moved and gave me a quick kiss.

Oh, the things she could get away with.

* * *

Awww... :)

I don't know if I'm capturing Drew in the right way, but, I'm going to stick with it. After all, relationships can change people~!

Those single red roses aren't going anywhere though! XD Drew can't lose his signature hair flick and roses. ;D

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	3. Ignoring other girls

30 Ways to Show I Love You

Contestshipping

Welcome back, readers! Sorry for the wait! :(

 _Reviews -_

 _The MS: Really~? Hehe, I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks! :)_

 _Ruefully-yours: Here you go~! :D Hope you enjoy! :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

 _Ignoring other girls._

* * *

Drew's POV

"Oh my gosh! It's Drew!"

I could hear the squeals of fangirls not far from where was I was with May right now. The brunette immediately tensed up when the voices reached her ear. She knew what was coming.

I did too.

It was only a matter of seconds before the fangirls approached and surrounded us.

Making sure May wasn't leaving my side, I tightened my grip on our clasped hands, giving her a reassuring squeeze. I'm not sure if she noticed though, overwhelmed by the group of fans that were chattering about how exciting it was to see me in person.

"Drew! Please autograph this!"

"I love you, Drew!"

"You're so handsome!"

I kept a tight smile on my face. Honestly, I use to bask in all this attention with ease, but now that I had May, it felt uncomfortable. Especially with declaration of feelings towards me. Judging by how May had flinched, she felt the same way.

I had to get out of this, making sure I didn't offend anyone.

"Thank you all for supporting me," I exclaimed, Immediately, everyone quieted down, listening to my words. "I'm sorry, but I'm trying to spend some quality time with my girlfriend right now. I hope you'll all understand."

Everyone's eyes turned to May, murmuring rippled through the crowd as they directed their attention to her instead. Slowly, they started to back away, leaving us alone.

I pulled her forward, continuing our walk.

May stayed silent, but I could feel her uncertainty as she tried to fall back in step with me.

As we walked down the street in the city, I could feel the eyes of girls watching me. I knew I stood out; my looks were exceptional, I was talented, and charming. I'm sure May noticed as well.

I ignored them though. Not once did I acknowledge the onlookers, my eyes were trained ahead of us or to look at May. I gave her a smile, which she returned hesitantly. I had the vague feeling we would need to talk about this situation soon. I knew I'd be admired from a distance often, it happened even before I started dating May, but this was the first time a group of fangirls approached me while I was with May.

Clearly, it had dawned to her how much attention I received, because she became hyper aware of these glances and looks now.

When we entered a café to order some food and drinks, May confronted me about it.

"You're really popular," she pointed out. We sat down across from each other in the corner tucked away from everyone else.

"I am."

"Even the barista seems interested in you," she added, glancing off in the direction the barista went. Was there was a tinge of jealous in her tone? "She might even be crushing on you already."

"So what?" I asked. May looked surprised. "It doesn't matter what happens, her feelings are going to be one sided. Just like anyone else who might be interested in me."

I reached over to hold hands with her.

"I honestly _don't care_ if other girls do, as long as they don't do anything that ruins our relationship. No one compares or even comes close to you. It doesn't matter what others think."

She instantly flushed red, eyes cast down to look at the table as she realized the truth behind my words.

Ah, so she was worried about all the looks I was getting. I smirked, knowing she had felt jealous about all the attention I received. That was rare.

"You were jealous, weren't you, May?"

"No...!" she declined, shaking her head. "As if I would let anyone try to take you away from me."

Clearly flustered, she had definitely been jealous.

I reached up, moving her chin so her blue eyes would meet my own green ones.

"I'd be jealous if anyone tried to take you away," I whispered, the temperature rising in my own cheeks as I confessed this. "No one will come between us though."

I let her go, seeing her turn a brighter shade of red. By the time our food and drinks arrived, I could see a faint smug smile May had as she ate. As tempted as I was to ask her about it, I understood when she glanced at the barista who walked away from us.

* * *

Hehe, anyone want me to write one where Drew tries not to be jealous in the near future? ;D

I feel like dating Drew would definitely lead to insecurities and jealous - in a cute way! Dating him would be like dating a celebrity, no? LOL. At least he doesn't have a group of cheerleaders following him around all the time. XD

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

~Skitty13


	4. Daily routines

30 Ways to Show I Love You

Contestshipping

Ahhh, it's been forever! I'm sorry!

Summer is ending soon, I've been trying to enjoy it, but I'll be sure to make up for my slacking with plenty of updates!

 _Reviews -_

 _Tropicallight: Alright! I'll be sure to post that one soon. :) Hehe, I know, right?! :D_

 _SilverFox: Thanks! OMG. Are you a brain reader?! That was the exact plot I was planning! XD Glad you're enjoying these! :) Gary's cheerleaders... LOL. XD_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

 _Daily routines._

* * *

Drew's POV

A repetitive beeping sound was the first thing I heard. I sleepily tried to blink my eyes open as I reached out blindly in search of my phone to shut off the alarm. The moment I had my phone in my hands, I stared at the snooze option that looked tempting enough to give me another ten minutes of sleep, but after another ten seconds thought otherwise and pressed dismiss instead.

A new day with new responsibilities and things to accomplish.

I couldn't just sleep in and hope my dreams would be achieved without any effort.

Sitting up, I scanned the room, searching for something that clearly wasn't going to show up. As sleep was leaving me, my memories reminded me of my current situation. I wasn't staying in a Pokémon Center, I was currently staying at a hotel in Petalburg City, not wanting to impose upon May's family while we visited for the week.

May was currently staying in her old bedroom. I shouldn't be surprised she isn't sleeping in another bed in the room waiting for me to wake her up.

I guess I had grown so use to having her around since we traveled together now, that was my norm now. Especially since I was the one who always got up first, having to wake her up every morning to start the day was now apart of my daily routine.

Not having to do so felt strange.

Just as I was climbing out of bed, my phone let out a chime sound, notifying me of a message.

 _'Good morning, Drew!'_

I smiled, seeing the message from May. She was up early today. Before I was able to respond, another message showed up.

 _'Are you awake yet? I think I got up earlier than you for once! Honestly, there was a group of Taillow that woke me up... I prefer having you wake me up.'_

I chuckled, imagining the brunette's reaction in the morning. Knowing May, she wouldn't be very happy with how her day was starting.

 _'Morning! Haha, sure you weren't just missing me?'_

Heading into the bathroom, I tried to tame down my bedhead before another response came back.

 _'Maybe. Want to grab breakfast with me? I know a place!'_

Glancing at the time, I contemplated how long it would take me to get ready for the day. Quickly sending back I reply, I realized something. Despite all the things that happen in the morning, I was the first person she thought of. Just like how she was the first person on my mind every morning. Something about being that person, it was something special. Through it all, we still maintained out habit of saying good morning to each other too.

With a smile and new found eagerness to get the day started, I hurried my actions in getting ready.

 _'Sure! I'll come pick you up in 15.'_

...

Despite spending the entire day with May, having her show me around Petalburg was nice, but by the time I was dropping her off in front of her house, both of us were reluctant to say good night. It was part of nightly routine before either leaving each other or going to sleep, and I had to admit, sometimes it was harder than saying goodbye.

"I had fun with you today," May said, holding onto my hands and gently swinging them.

"Me too," I agreed. "Although, I always have fun when I'm with you."

I could see the faint blush on her cheek from the lights coming from inside her house. It was summer, so luckily, even though it was getting late, it was still quite warm out.

"We should definitely stop by that ramen place again before we leave. It was so good!" May had a pleasant smile as she reminisced about the place we had stopped by for lunch. "What do you think, Drew?"

"Yeah, sure. You're always happiest eating, aren't you?" I teased.

"No, I'm not!" She pouted and I couldn't help but smile, seeing how cute she was. May looked off into the distance, unable to meet my eyes as she reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm happiest when I'm with you..."

Upon hearing her response, my smile grew bigger. She was so sweet sometimes. Hoping she wouldn't catch sight of the goofy smile that was probably on my face, I pulled her into my chest, arms wrapping around her.

"You make me happy as well," I murmured. "I wouldn't trade you for the world."

I could feel her returning my embrace. We were stalling on time. We both knew it, yet neither of us really wanted to let go quite yet. I was wishing this moment could last longer, but at the same time I knew we had a time constraint.

"I don't want to say good night to you yet," she finally mumbled. "Are you sure you don't want to stay in the guest bedroom? My parents wouldn't mind."

"Max might," I pointed out with a chuckle. "I think he still trying to get use to the fact we're dating. Besides, we'll see each other again tomorrow. There's still plenty of Petalburg City you need to show me. You should head in and get to sleep."

Leaning back, May's blue eyes darted to the front door of her house then back to mine. There was small frown on her face but she finally nodded.

"Okay. Get back to the hotel safely, Drew."

"I will."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead, hearing a quiet happy sigh escape her lips.

"Good night, May."

"Good night. I love you."

"Love you too."

With that, we finally part. I made sure she headed inside before I headed back to the hotel myself. The entire trip back, I looked back on what happened over the course of the day with a smile. She was the part of my day that I know I anticipate the most, it wouldn't be long until I saw her again.

After all, we had plenty of memories to create together tomorrow too.

* * *

Good mornings and good nights~! I feel like hearing that from someone you like just improves your day. :)

4/30. DX Plenty more on its way very soon!

Until then!

Thanks for reading and have a beautiful day!

~Skitty13


	5. Being envious of others

30 Ways to Show I Love You

Contestshipping

Not every little moment will be shown through Drew's eyes~! Let's hear May's side. :)

Here's the promised jealousy moment featuring Drew! (With Brendan!) Let's see how he's like when he's jealous, haha. :D

 _Reviews -_

 _Tropicallight: Thanks! Here's the jealousy chapter! :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

 _Being envious of others._

* * *

May's POV

"It was great catching up with you!" I exclaimed, getting up from the outdoor café table. "I'm glad things are going well with Brendan, I'll make I stop by and check up on Professor Birch sometime as well since I'm in town."

Brendan abruptly stood up as well. "You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, sorry for not being able to hang out longer," I apologized, making sure to grab the little paper bag with a few cookies inside. I didn't want Drew to tell me how forgetful I was again. "I didn't expect to see you again and I was only stopping by to grab cookies."

My childhood friend nodded in understanding.

Before I was able to say goodbye, Brendan interrupted me.

"Where are you going? Let me escort you there at least," he offered.

"You don't have to," I protested, shaking my head. Initially, my plan had been to buy some cookies to share with Drew from this café before I bumped into Brendan. I guess not everything goes according to plan. But now... Brendan was offering to walk with me back until I got back to Drew? I wasn't sure this was a good idea.

Did he know I was dating? I didn't want to tell him that I was dating Drew and make this seem like I was rejecting him, that would definitely make this friendship awkward from here on out.

"I insist!"

I bit my lip, and nodded, accepting his kindness. "Alright then, thanks."

Walking next to each other, I tried to discreetly check the messages on my phone to see if Drew was done with the business he had to take care of.

 _'I'm done with the stuff I had to take care of, I'll be at the park we promised to meet up at. See you soon!'_

I inwardly cringed at the potential meetup. Drew and Brendan had met before, but that was way before we had started dating, and I don't either of them have the right impression of each other. I really hoped things wouldn't turn out too bad.

"So, you have another upcoming contest soon?" Brendan asked, oblivious to my internal turmoil.

I nodded, trying not ruin the mood. "Yup! It's actually happening in Oldale Town early next week."

"That's pretty close," Brendan said. "Maybe I'll see if I can stop by and watch how talented you've become."

"Oh, um, sure," I agreed. Pausing at the crosswalk that was across from the meeting spot, I watched as car drove by and just managed to catch sight of my lovable green haired boyfriend in the distance. I remembered to get Drew's favourite type of cookie, right?

"Hey May, are you travelling by yourself?"

Brendan's voice startled me out from thoughts.

"Why?"

Adjusting the hat on his head, Brendan offered me a smile as we started crossing the street.

"Oh, well, its safer to travel in groups, and if you'd like, I wouldn't mind traveling with you –"

"May?"

Drew's voice broke into our conversation as he wandered over to us as we just entered the park. Seeing him so close was enough to cause me to break out into a smile before hurrying over to him.

"Sorry for taking so long," I apologized. I held out the bag to him with one hand and gestured to Brendan with the other. "I ran into an old childhood friend. You remember Brendan, right?"

The two guys exchanged unreadable looks.

"You're Drew," Brendan acknowledged slowly. His eyes seemed to narrow. "You're the one who gave May a rose after you beat her in a contest."

"That's correct," Drew smoothly replied. "And you're the professor's son."

I stared, not sure what was going on. Clearly, there was so sort of tension in the air between them, but I couldn't read it properly.

Drew stuck out his hand. "Nice to see you again. I think you deserve a proper introduction this time." As Brendan shook his hand, Drew continued his introduction. "I'm Drew, May's boyfriend."

Immediately gray eyes darted over to meet mine, almost as if he wanted to confirm Drew's statement.

Unable to hold his gaze, I turned my attention to the bag of cookies in my hand.

"Hey, Drew, did I manage to get your favourite?" I asked, peeking into the bag.

Drew pulled me towards him, gently but firmly. "I like anything you bring me."

I blinked in surprise, looking up at him to see a cold look directed towards Brendan. To me, this look was startling. I've never seen Drew look at anyone like that unless they were intimidating me. Was Drew... upset?

"Oh! May, I just remembered there's somewhere I need to be," Brendan called out. "I should get going. Stay in touch, okay?"

I gave him a smile and waved. "Okay. Take care!"

Watching him retreat, I felt Drew take my free hand that was still in the air and pull me over to a bench. The moment we were sitting, I was drowning in a warm embrace.

"D-Drew?"

"He's finally gone," he murmured, sighing. "You're mine, you know that?"

I returned his hug, making sure the cookies were safely sitting next to me first. "Were you jealous?"

"Why wouldn't I be? If he's your childhood friend, clearly, he knows more about you than I do. Besides, he wouldn't leave you alone by the looks of it. I don't want this guy stealing you away."

I could hear Drew pouting, another rare expression I don't see from him often. Pulling back, I gave his hands a squeeze.

"I'm not going anywhere. Besides, Brendan only knows about how I was when I was younger, a lot has changed, you know. I only have feelings for you, Drew." I giggled. "I'm surprised you're jealous though."

Drew reached over, taking a chocolate chip cookie and took a bite.

"If you're not eating any of them, I will."

I gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

Drew winked, offering me a bite of his cookie. "Yeah, you're right. I rather share knowing how happy are spending time with me."

Taking a bite of his cookie, I smiled, leaning towards him while tightly holding onto his hand. He was right, I was happy spending time with him. But, I was also delighted to hear that he had been envious of my friend because he cared that much about me.

* * *

Honestly, I feel like a little bit of jealousy in a relationship is perfectly fine. :) I mean, like, it brings out the honesty in some people, that's always super cute.

Hehe, there'll be plenty more fluff from where this came from!

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	6. Hugs

30 Ways to Show I Love You

Contestshipping

Ahhh, summer ended too quickly. :(

I'll keeping updating until this is finished though!

 _Reviews -_

 _Tropicallight: I'm glad you enjoyed it! :) Thanks for all your reviews too! :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

 _Hugs._

* * *

Drew's POV

 _On the subway..._

"Apparently, there's this really good ramen place downtown," May raved, practically bouncing with excitement as we board onto the subway. "We have to try it while we're still in this city."

I grinned as shuffled further into the crowded subway. "Did you want to give it a try later tonight for dinner? I mean, we don't have any other plans."

"Yeah!" May exclaimed happily as she took up a spot next to the wall. Clinging onto the handrail on the wall, she gestured for me to move closer. "I look forward to this evening then!"

Feeling someone bump into me, I shifted closer to May, making sure to give her some space.

As she continued to chatter on about the different flavours and options the ramen shop had, the subway continued to fill with people. We must have unknowingly stumbled onto rush hour. The subway was pretty full, and I could tell May noticed as well, as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

A soft smile graced my lips as I moved closer to her. Protectively wrapping my arm around her, I made the effort to keep any potential harm away from her while keeping her close.

May's blue eyes widen as she noticed our proximity, her voice vanishing and a soft pink blush taking over her cheeks, but she came to accept it as she realized the situation I had put myself into.

Gently leaning in, she put her forehead against my shoulder.

I could just hear her, as she whispered, "Thanks, Drew."

* * *

 _Hanging with friends..._

"I can't believe you're both so close to the Grand Festival already!" Ash said, amazed. "Good work to both of you."

Misty grinned as well. "I'm guessing that Drew got all his ribbons before you, May?"

I smugly grinned when I heard Misty point this out. She was right. We were all catching up, hanging out at Misty's place. Besides the four of us, Dawn and Paul had been invited over as well. After the quick introductions, we were just chilling and enjoying the downtime from our usual busy schedules.

May pouted. "I was actually _really_ close to getting enough before him. It just so happened that Dawn was also participating in this one contest."

I chuckled at her reaction, only to get a punch in the arm in response. Feigning pain, May immediately looked guilty, enough for me to pull her into a casual side embrace.

"I'm sorry," Dawn apologized. "It was a really close battle in the end to be fair."

"I think Dawn was ahead the entire time," Paul tossed in. "I don't think having a sleeping Pokémon on stage helped May maintain any points."

While Dawn had a soft smile on her face, May huffed, but didn't say anything since she knew Paul favored Dawn in general and he was speaking the truth.

Before I was able to jump in and defend her, Ash decided to diffuse the tension in his own way.

"Hey, as long as we all give it our best, everything is fine, right?"

Misty gave us a sad smile and a shrug. "That's Ash's logic for you."

"Do you have any snacks here, Mist?" Ash asked, moving into the kitchen. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, me too!" May jumped up from her spot and hurried into the kitchen as well.

My eyes trailed after her, watching her disappear around the corner before moving to adjust my position.

Paul murmured something about checking up on his Pokémon before stepping out as well.

"You two are really cute together," Misty commented, nodding towards me and then in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm glad you and May are dating."

"Yeah," Dawn chimed in. "Paul's affections aren't as open as you and May. You make it look so easy, too!"

I chuckled. "Thanks. But trust me, it's not that easy sometimes, May gets really embarrassed sometimes. Like that time I tried to kiss her in front of a crowd –"

"Drew!"

I smirked. "See?"

* * *

May's POV

 _Sleepy hugs..._

I blinked my eyes open, letting my eyes lids flutter as I adjusted to the lighting. Once I was able to focus, I realized what was going on. I was lying down on a blanket outside. Earlier, Drew and I were training our Pokémon together and after much practice, we decided to take a break.

Since it was so warm out and everyone was tired, we all decided to take a nap.

I turned my head, spotting Glaceon and Flygon along with others still asleep. Smiling at the sight, I tried to move, but felt something weighting down around my waist. Quietly trying to wiggle away, I felt the arm tighten its hold.

Incoherent mumbled halted my actions as I turned to see Drew, much closer than I thought he was, right next to me. His eyes were shut and his hair was ruffled from sleep, but he still looked great as per usual.

Apparently sometime during our nap, he had reached out and pulled me into this hug, which I was still stuck in.

Not that I was complaining.

But I did want to get up and make sure all our Pokémon were okay.

"Drew," I whispered, trying to move again. "I want to get up."

I felt his grip loosen and tried to make a break for it, but his words stopped me.

" _Stay_."

The way he sounded when he was asleep was adorable, much softer than it was when he was awake. Unable to turn away his sleepy yet selfish demand, I cuddled up closer. In response, I could feel him unconsciously reaching out and pulling me in closer to his chest.

Soaking in this bliss, I knew everything would be okay.

At least, until I decide to use this information against him and tease Drew about how much he loved me.

* * *

I'm sending virtual hugs to anyone who needs one! *hugs*

Hope you all are doing well! I've been stressed and a little sick, so apologies for not uploading as quickly as planned. Either way, take care of your own health!

Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!

~Skitty13


	7. Late night phone calls

30 Ways to Show I Love You

Contestshipping

Anyone else stuck with classes filled with endless readings? :(

Anyways, update here! Enjoy!

 _Reviews -_

 _Tropicallight: Thank you! :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

 _Late night phone calls._

* * *

May's POV

"I'm tired," I complained, carefully cradling my phone onehandedly as I absentmindedly flipped through a book with the other. "Dreeew...!"

"It's like two in the morning, of course you're tired." By the sound of his voice, the slight rasp, I knew he was half asleep. I had definitely woken him up with my call. I was just able to make out his following comment. " _I'm tired._ "

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're _not_."

Drew sighed. "I love you, but please head to sleep, May."

"I can't...! That's why I called. I know I need sleep, but I'm wide awake." I pouted, slamming the book shut. I thought the purpose behind my call was pretty obvious, but I guess Drew's thoughts were still clouded by sleep, I couldn't blame him. "Dreeew..."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked. There was some shuffling, probably Drew accepting his fate.

Good question. I sat there, thinking it through. "Hm..."

"..."

"Can you sing me a song?"

"...what?"

"Your voice is really soothing to listen to! Maybe you can put me to sleep with a song?"

"Are you serious?"

I paused. "About which part?"

"My voice, is it really soothing to listen to?"

"Yeah, it's deep, but soft at the same time. I probably don't make sense, but I love listening to your voice. I was joking about singing me a song though," I replied.

There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone.

"Wait – did you want me to talk you to sleep then?" Drew inquired.

I laughed. That was a great suggestion, but I didn't want to drop my phone while I fell asleep. It was just a risk I wasn't willing to take. Even for my sleep.

"No, thanks for the offer though."

An idea sparked into my mind. I had to ask, but it was worth a shot.

"Can I come over?" I asked, anticipating his answer. "I mean, if you don't mind, I want to spend some time cuddling. I can probably fall asleep then, if not, you can always try to talk me to sleep."

There was a long, silent pause.

"Fine."

I squealed.

"I'm going to regret this."

"I love you, Drew! See you in ten!"

Hurriedly, I sprung off my bed and grabbed my jacket as I quietly slipped my phone into my pocket before leaving the room. Stealthily, I maneuvered around the dimly lit Pokémon Center hallways and lobby, doing my best not to bump into anything.

Once I reached the outside world, with a skip in my step, I started heading towards Drew's place. LaRousse City looked so different during the night compared to the daytime. Much colder too.

Pulling my jacket closer, I could see the shadow of a figure up ahead. Was that someone I should be avoiding at this time during the night?

Hoping I could walk around them and get to Drew's faster, the moment I tried to walk past them, a hand dropped on my shoulder.

I froze. What was I suppose to do?

"Where do you think you're going?"

The voice was familiar, I could recognize it from anywhere. Spinning around, I met tired looking green eyes.

"Drew!" I exclaimed. "I thought I said I'd see you in ten!"

Drew shook his head, wrapping one arm snugly around my shoulders, and nudged us forward to keep walking.

"Do you know how shady the streets are at two in the morning?" he asked. "I can't lose you to the dangers of the night."

I grinned, seeing how caring he was.

"Aww, thanks Drew."

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured. "Let's hurry back, so we can both get some sleep."

Smiling brightly, I wrapped my arms around Drew as we quickened our pace. I was so lucky to have someone I could call at two in the morning for help.

* * *

If anyone out there has a 2AM friend they can count on, be immensely thankful! I think having someone who is there for you like that is incredible, or if you're that person, you're super amazing.

Not many people enjoy being woken up during the middle of the night. I mean, personally, I would like to be that person, but I also enjoy my sleep...

Haha, anyways, how everyone is doing well since September has hit! It's always such a busy month... Best of luck to you all!

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	8. Caring for you while you're sick

30 Ways to Show I Love You

Contestshipping

Hey guys! I've noticed a lot of people are getting sick recently... so here's a short one shot about a certain brunette getting sick! ;)

 _Reviews -_

 _Tropicallight: Haha, same here. She is lucky to have Drew! :D Thank you~!_

 _SilverFox: Ahh, don't worry about it! Everyone is super busy with life these days. Thanks! Ooh, let me know how your story goes! I'd love to read it. :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

 _Caring for you while you're sick._

* * *

Drew's POV

Listening to the advice that poured out from my phone, I jotted down the important points, making sure that my writing was still legible at the pace I was at. I doubt anyone else but me would be able to read it at this point.

"Alright," I concluded, putting the pen aside. "Thanks a lot, Mrs. Maple. I'll be sure to follow your instructions."

"I'm sorry that May's being such a burden on you," she responded, sounding concerned. "Having to take care of someone sick is a lot of work. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine and May is never a burden. Besides, I should be apologizing for letting May get sick." I glanced at the clock on the wall of the room. "We're staying the Pokémon Center right now, so if I do need help, I'll find Nurse Joy. Thanks again for all your advice, Mrs. Maple. I should go give May another dose of her medicine."

I could hear Mrs. Maple let out her breath. "May is so lucky to have you, Drew. Make sure you take care as well, okay?"

"Will do."

Ending the call, I shoved the notebook and pen into my pocket before going to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. Checking on the status of the soup that had been slowly warming up, I turned the heat off, deciding to take a tray to take it all at once.

Returning to the room where May and I were staying, I found her staring out the window. Compared to the downpour that we were caught in yesterday, the sunshine outside showed no traced of the former chaos.

Setting the tray down on the bedside table, I moved to sit on the empty space on May's bed.

"Shouldn't you be getting more sleep?" I asked, peering at her face. She looked okay.

"I just woke up," she replied, arms wrapping around herself. "Is it just me, or is it cold in here?"

"Just you," I teased. Getting up, I grabbed the spare blankets and layered it on top of the ones May already had. "Better?"

May pouted as she silently watched me go get her medicine that was sitting on the table.

"How'd you not get sick?" she asked, sniffling.

I shrugged, giving her a half-hearted response. "I guess I have a better immune system?"

She frowned, but before she was able to make any retort, a sneeze interrupted her.

Passing her a tissue, I waited until she was ready before offering her medicine and the glass of water. Muttering her thanks, May swallowed her medicine and took a big gulp of the water.

"I don't like being sick," May murmured.

I moved over so I was sitting next to her, then picked up the bowl of soup. "I don't like seeing you sick either, so let's make sure you get better quickly."

Spooning up some soup, I gently blew it, then held it out to May. She blushed, ducking her head, but still accepted my offer.

"Hey Drew?" May spoke up after the second spoonful.

"Yeah?"

"Let me take care of you next time you get sick okay?"

I smirked, ruffling her hair. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

Stay healthy everyone!

I think it might that time of year where the cold and stress start to get to everyone...

I'm wishing you all the best! :)

Thanks for reading and have a pleasant day!

~Skitty13


	9. Compliments

30 Ways to Show I Love You

Contestshipping

Hey guys!

I apologize how short these are, but I promise, some longer ones are on their way. :)

Enjoy!

 _Reviews -_

 _Tropicallight: Stay healthy! Get sick is the worse! Wait until you see how sweet Drew is in this one~!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

 _Compliments._

* * *

Drew's POV

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" I asked, looking at May as she checked her appearance in the mirror.

Adjusting the bow in her hair, she looked at me through the glass, amused.

"Only today? Don't I look nice any other day?"

"You look amazing everyday," I responded, doing my signature hair flick. "I'll tell you more if you'd like."

May spun around, causing the skirt of her knee length red dress to flare up cutely. She crossed her arms, then moved one hand under her chin in a thinking pose.

"I'm listening."

I grinned, glad to have her full attention.

Patting the empty space on the sofa I was sitting on, I waited until she was seated and looking me in the eye before I took the opportunity to share my thoughts with her.

"I love your eyes, they're a stunning sapphire colour and they express so much for you. The way your eyes sparkle when you're excited, the way they waver when you're upset... I'd never get tired of staring into them, sometimes, I'm scared that I'll just get lost in your eyes and never find my way back out."

I reached up to carefully stroke her hair, no intention of ruining how it looked.

"Your hair is so soft and it always smells nice. The way you style it is perfect. But even when it's a mess when you first wake up in the mornings, I don't think there's any fault in it. Your hair frames your face perfect, giving me the chance to see your every expression."

May blushed, looking down at her lap.

I reached over, capturing her chin and lifting it to make her eyes met my own. Flashing her a soft smile, I continued.

"You look cute when you blush. I like seeing it, knowing that I'm the only one who can make you look like that. Don't look away."

"Drew..." May smiled, looking touched by my words.

"It's not just your looks that make you beautiful," I added. "Your personality only adds to your charm. The way you're willing to help someone you don't even know, that selflessness is stunning. Have you seen yourself when you're training? You look so passionate, that you shine, brighter than the stars at night. You're one of a kind, May, and completely irreplaceable to me. I hope you know that."

The red hue on her face wasn't fading, and May was very aware of that, judging the way she refused to look me in the eye at the moment.

"You're such a smooth talker," May grumbled, crossing her arms. "Anything I want to say to you is just going come out sounding weird..."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh? I still want to hear it though."

"Well... only since you're being so sweet today," she tentatively agreed. Playing with her fingers, her blue eyes avoided mine as she started. "I know I call you grasshead all the time, but I think your green hair suits really well! Your eyes too! Please, um, don't change anything about yourself. I like you just the way you are."

Seeing how flustered she looked, I wrapped my arms around her.

"You can stop if you want to, I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready," I murmured into her hair. "Until then, I'll be right by your side, okay?"

"Thanks Drew," she responded. She got up, pulling me up with her. "Come on, we're going to be late for dinner at this rate!"

* * *

Hehe, Drew's a sweet talker. :)

We're almost 1/3 through these 30 ways. Thanks to those who stuck around! :D

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


	10. Holding hands

30 Ways to Show I Love You

Contestshipping

Hello! Sorry for the long absence, but here's an update. Please enjoy!

 _Reviews -_

 _Tropicallight: Haha, I think so too! He's too smooth with his words. XD_

 _SilverFox: You never know! ;) Thanks! I read your story on Wattpad by the way! You're definitely a great blossoming writer. :)_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

 _Holding hands._

* * *

Drew's POV

If I had to be honest, I wasn't the first one to initiate hand holding with May since dating.

Even before we dated, May was the first to grab my hand - she caught me that time we were on the island with Wynaut.

Anyways, it happened early on when we just started dating. I distinctly remember the excitement on May's face, probably something about food, and the feeling of her grabbing my hand. I had been so surprised by her action, I let her pull me along as I tried to wrap my head around the situation.

I remember how flustered I was when we finally reached our destination and how I tried to play it off when May turned back to look at me.

That had been so long ago, it became one of those memories I wouldn't remember unless I really tried.

Sometimes I wondered why I didn't act first.

Holding hands had become much like a habit to me now. Whenever we walked next to each other, my hand would simply slip into hers, without me even noticing. Our fingers would intertwine and I would know she would be right next to me. There was nothing more reassuring then times like those.

There were still instances where I found myself reaching out for her hand. Now was one of those moments.

"Come on, May," I exclaimed. I watched her fix her hair in the mirror with a chuckle. Seeing she liked to tease me whenever I stood too long fixing my own hair, I decided to give her the same treatment. "I know you love looking at yourself, but we're going to be late for lunch."

May's blue eyes meet mine through the mirror. Sticking out her tongue at me, she brushed the fringes aside before turning to face me.

"First of all, you spend more time staring at yourself than I do. And second of all, I want to look nice since we're meeting up with Solidad and Harley after so long. I don't want to hear Harley telling me how I need to do better all the time."

I smiled. "Harley just doesn't appreciate you the same way I do, May. I think you're perfect even with your hair sticking up everywhere in the mornings."

"Dreeew," May complained. "Leave my bedhead out of this! I think you have it worse anyways."

Feigning a gasp, I pretended to look offended.

"What are you talking about? I look perfect all the time."

We exchanged a look then both laughed.

"Are you good to go now?" I asked, checking up with her.

May nodded with a bright smile.

As we left our room and the Pokémon Center, I finally noticed the nice weather we were having. Warm temperatures paired with sunshine always seemed to bring out more people than usual. Spotting the crowd we had to get through to meet up with Solidad and Harley, I reached out to May, offering her my hand.

The brunette didn't even have to look as she grasped onto my hand. Her own warm seeped into me.

This gesture alone dissipated my thoughts of losing her in a crowd. I knew as long as May held on, we would be able to get through anything together. The awareness of being there for each other was convey through this single gesture.

As we approached the restaurant, I felt a small tug on my hand.

"Hey Drew?"

"Yeah, May?"

"We're in this together," she murmured. "Right?"

Although I wasn't sure what she meant by it, I knew the answer right away. I gave her hand a squeeze to assure her.

"Right, always."

* * *

It's been a while since I've written any fanfiction, so I think I might be a little rusty, haha.

Hope everyone has been doing well though! I'll be updating plenty this month. :)

Thanks for reading and have a great day!

~Skitty13


End file.
